


shinsun pow

by soekwha



Category: UP10TION
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-07-27
Updated: 2019-07-27
Packaged: 2020-07-21 07:57:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 424
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19998532
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/soekwha/pseuds/soekwha
Summary: where seon yein will suddenly text kim wooseok at random time because he misses his boyfriend





	1. new jersey

yein: wooseok :(((  
yein: i miss u :(((

wooseok: shut up yein  
wooseok: i miss u too

yein: :)

wooseok: hows new jersey?

yein: kinda boring w/o u :/  
yein: but i have dongyeol who keeps wanting to bite my HANDS

wooseok: ew  
wooseok: dongyeol is contagious  
wooseok: stay away from him

yein: nah  
yein: i’m still healthy  
yein: he’s cute anyways  
yein: enough about me  
yein: hows ur life with 100 boys?

wooseok: ew he’s not cute  
wooseok: U r cute  
wooseok: ngl it’s kinda stuffed  
wooseok: THERE’S OTHER 100 BOYS BESIDE ME I CANT FUCKING BREATHE  
wooseok: i prefer 9 more than 100 :\  
wooseok: or just sunyoul alone

yein: wooseok STOP  
yein: 😳😳  
yein: how about jinhyuk  
yein: u r short n u still feel stuffed how about him n his tall ass

wooseok: jinhyuk is doing good  
wooseok: really  
wooseok: look at the amount of his own created ‘im so fed up with this shit’ memes that he sent to our gc  
wooseok: hes doing great

yein: hm  
yein: plz keep doing great  
yein: i need to go  
yein: hwanhee is screaming AGAIN

wooseok: it’s hwanhee duh  
wooseok: i need to go too  
wooseok: mnet want to give me another script again😩😩  
wooseok: tell the other 7 me n jinhyuk kinda //miss// them  
wooseok: n tell sunyoul wooshin misses and loves him too

yein: omg idk that my husband is an actor now  
yein: okie  
yein: sunyoul said he misses and loves wooshin too  
yein: sleep well tonight

wooseok: u too :)


	2. x1

yein: congrats <333

wooseok: yein.  
wooseok: don’t.

yein: the other 7 said congrats too :)  
yein: u did great!

wooseok: stop.

yein: u worked really hard so now u gonna have a better life!  
yein: my boyfriend gonna be so famouuuuus now!!

wooseok: don’t cry yet.

yein: huh

wooseok: 2.5 years,so fucking long yein.

yein: i know :))

wooseok:wait for us we gonna come back in like 1 hour  
wooseok: and then  
wooseok: let’s cry our heart together  
wooseok: all 10 of us together.  
wooseok: shall we?

yein: well we will be waiting then <\3

wooseok: oh and also yein

yein: ?

wooseok: x1 wooseok? biggest flop  
wooseok: up10tion wooshin? kinda flop  
wooseok: seon yein’s boyfriend kim wooseok? never flop

yein: SHUT UP  
yein: IM GONNA CRI  
yein: BEST BOYFRIEND? U

wooseok: ofc  
wooseok: but really  
wooseok: DONT CRY YET  
wooseok: OR😡😡😡🔪

yein:💁♀️💁♀️💁♀️

wooseok: oh also  
wooseok: fuck top media

yein:...  
yein: yeah  
yein: fuck top media <333

wooseok: :)  
wooseok: wait for me in our dorm  
wooseok: i miss hugging sunyoul

**Author's Note:**

> maybe if y’all stan ot10 up10tion u would cry reading this


End file.
